Black Knights' Fortress
Black Knights' Fortress''' may also refer to the building.'' Details Walkthrough Obtain all items necessary for the quest before starting. They will fit in inventory and this will save time. Cabbage can be found at the monastery or purchased at the Grand Exchange. Getting Started * Start the quest by talking to Sir Amik Varze on the 3rd floor of the White Knights' castle in Falador, the west side. Sir Amik asks you to 'check on' the Black Knights' Fortress (north side of Ice Mountain) and will give you a Dossier of information. * Members with a Combat Bracelet can teleport to the Monastery will get you almost right there. An Amulet of Glory teleport to Edgeville and running west along the Wilderness ditch is the next fastest way there. * Regardless, it isn't that far from Falador to the Black Knights' Fortress, which is located between Ice Mountain and the Monastery. '*** NOTE ***: If your character has a combat level lower than 66, there are a group of three black knights at the southern walkway to the fortress (toward the Dwarven Mine). This would be a good chance to see if you have the combat level necessary to take on the black knights inside of the fortress. These and all of the knights inside are aggressive, meaning they will attack you even though you haven't hit first. For those trying to avoid these knights, a separate entrance to the north of the fortress can be found in the wilderness, next to the Mind altar ruins. Don't let this scare you into thinking you must be above level 66 combat to complete this quest, as it is unnecessary to actually kill the black knights. Just be cautious if you are playing a character with low-level combat skills when approaching this fortress. At the Fortress * Approaching the guards at the main doors of the fortress, an option to "Talk-To Fortress Guard" is available to find out what equipment is necessary for the disguise. In order to gain access to the fortress, you need the following items: :* Bronze med helm :* Iron chainbody :and for those wanting to complete the effect of looking just like one of guards you would want to get: :* A black cape :* Bronze sq shield :* Any iron weapon :All completely optional, but adds flavour for infiltrating the fortress. *Once the bronze helm and iron chain-mail has been equipped, talking to the guards will give a response: "Hey! Get back on duty!". They think you are a guard and can enter the fortress. *Once inside, the disguise will no longer be necessary and you may switch to your better armour if you brought some (very strongly recommended!) Enter the Sturdy door on the south side of the fortress, and then push on the north wall you are facing to enter a secret area.On the Ground Floor, inside of the fortress, there are three Fortress guards. If you kill the two guards closest to the room in which all of the black knights are (the room with the long table), all of the black knights will not be aggressive when you enter. *Climb up the ladder, then the ladder you find on the next floor. On this floor there are boxes blocking the way, so proceed down the eastern ladder. Enter the room to the east with a fenced off section and head up the ladder. Now head down the ladder just east of the one that was just climbed and you will be in a room with a Chaos altar. Proceed through the door west of the altar and then down the ladder, where you will be in a hallway behind the witch's room. At the end of this hallway 'listen at grill' to hear the devious plan of the black knights and the witch, and how to stop it. Stopping the Evil Plan *Head back to the entrance of the fortress, enter the room to the east of the entrance (the one with the table in it). The guard will try to stop you by telling you that they are having a secret meeting and will kill anyone who enters. Respond that you don't care and you will enter the room. Low level players should be careful here, since there are five aggressive Black Knights in the room. *Quickly take the ladder up by passing the Black Knights. Walk to the end of this path and you will come across another wall that you can push. Enter this room and use, not eat, the cabbage on the hole. The cabbage will then fall straight into the potion, ruining five years worth of work by the witch. *Head back to Sir Amik Varze in Falador by any path you choose and talk with him. You will then be granted your reward. Rewards *3 Quest Points *2,500 coins Music Music tracks unlocked: *Knightmare *Inspiration Trivia *The quest point requirement was added to discourage players from creating new accounts to do the quest and transfer the 2500 coins to their main characters. When the quest was first released, 2,500 coins was considered very valuable. *At first, the quest gave around 250 Thieving experience as a reward. Thieving was in the skill menu at the time, but had not been programmed yet. The skill was later removed and added back in 2002, but the quest no longer gives Thieving experience. Also for free members the thieving would not be needed as it is a pay-to-play member's skill. *When you ask Sir Amik Varze for your quest, he will tell you: "Your Mission, should you choose to accept it", and when he gives you the dossier it self-destructs, references to the TV show: Mission Impossible *In the black knight HQ in Taverley Dungeon there is a grill in which you can listen in to hear the same thing you hear in the black knight outpost's grill. *If a player uses a cabbage from Draynor Manor with the hole, you will get the message, "That's the wrong kind of cabbage! I'm not supposed to be helping the witch you know." Category:Quests bg:Black Knights' Fortress nl:Black Knights' Fortress